This invention relates to apparatus for retaining electrical cords having different cross-sectional areas within a confined area, and, in particular, to an electrical cord retaining system suitable for use in an air handling unit containing a blower and an electrical control section.
More specifically, this invention relates to an electrical cord retaining apparatus for use in a portable air purification unit. Most portable air purification units are contained within closed housings wherein the component parts of the unit are tightly packed together. As a result, the electrical service cord used to bring power to the electrical control section of the unit must be securely confined so that it will not come in contact with the moving parts of the unit. In addition, the cord must be able to withstand a pull test of 35 pounds without failing.
Many air handling units having different electrical demands are packaged in the same housings using many common component parts. Accordingly, depending upon the electrical demand of the system, the cross-sectional size of the electrical cord servicing the units can change. A different cord retainer is therefore normally required to accommodate each of the various size cords.